Failed Love
by BlackRoseOpal
Summary: This is a quick ONESHOT I wrote while I was bored again . WARNING: Very depressing. It's actually one way I think Vampire Knight may end.


Click. The Bloody Rose was cocked and ready to shoot, but still pointed at the ground.

"I didn't think you would be here." Yuki's back was to the doorway where Zero stood. "Heh, I still recognize the sound of that gun. The chain, the hammer." She turned around. "Even the hesitant trigger."

Zero's arm trembled a little as he saw Yuki's face, just as beautiful as ever, but just as much a vampire. A pureblood, no less.

"I promised that the next time I saw you, I would kill you," said Zero, turning the gun sideways and tilting his head. "I've never broken my promises to you, Yuki. Unfortunately, you cannot say the same. 'Stay by your side,' my ass."

Yuki's hand shifted to her thigh, where the Airtimes scythe was strapped, compacted into a small bar.

"I can kill you before you even pull that thing out," Zero said through his teeth. "It would make things a lot easier if you just stood there."

"I've kept one promise," said Yuki. "I promised I would always keep running so you would have something to live for. And I intend to keep that promise."

Yuki focused her power on Zero's hand and the Bloody Rose began to heat up, causing Zero to drop it. He held his hand as it throbbed in pain. Yuki tried to run out the window, but Zero lunged for her and got a hold of her arm, throwing her back against the closed door of the inn room. She grunted as she slid to the floor. Zero unhooked the chain from his belt because that was beginning to heat up too.

"You've run for too long," said Zero, approaching her. She sat up and rubbed the back of her aching head. Her big mahogany eyes met his own violet ones. Zero knelt down and picked Yuki up by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"I won't show restraint this time," he said in his low voice. "I won't show weakness. I won't-"

His voice trailed off as he felt Yuki's warm hands lay on his hard wrists. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears, but she smiled at him.

_I want those gentle hands, and this kind smile._ Zero shook the ancient thought from his head.

"You were always the stubborn type," she said, a hint of a laugh in her voice. "Always wanted to finish a job once you started it." She paused. "That was what I loved about you."

Zero trembled again, but only for a second. He hardened his heart once more and held Yuki up against the door harder, still off the ground.

"Love?" he hissed. "Love has failed me. Love is a lie! And it came too late."

"It's never too late."

"Who told you that? Kuran? Well of course! He waited for _so_ long to sink his fangs into you, to take away what happiness I had: You."

"I had no choice."

"You had all kinds of choices!"

"I was engaged to him already."

"By your parents. Not by your decision."

"But I-"

"Do you even love him?"

"Well yes, but-"

Zero set Yuki down and pressed her against the door by her shoulders. His head dipped, his silver hair concealing the pain in his eyes.

"If you're going to kill me-" Yuki started.

Zero mumbled something.

"What?"

"I hate you."

The tears spilled over Yuki's cheeks as she watched Zero begin to tremble again.

"I hate you," he said again. "I hate everything about you! You're pureblood smell, your perfect little heart, your family, what you did to me. I hate it all." He paused. "Why…"

There was a minute of silence.

"Why what?" Yuki asked.

"Why do I love you?"

"Love? I thought love failed you."

"It has. That's why this hurts so much."

Zero knelt down and picked up his gun that had cooled down by then. He pointed it to Yuki's chest and stared into her calm eyes.

"You know I love you," he said. "I've always loved you. "

He leaned in towards her. Their lips were almost touching when Zero whispered, "But you're wrong Yuki." His breath became ragged and full of pain as he closed the space between their lips gently and kissed her. Yuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Zero tasted the salt from her tears. He broke the kiss after a long period and whispered against Yuki's lips, "It _is_ too late."

And he pulled the trigger. Yuki went limp and Zero held her body in his arm as he turned the Bloody Rose to his head and pulled the trigger again. Both of their body's crumpled to the floor, in each other's arms, and then disappeared into a pile of sand and clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This might be the single most depressing fanfiction short story I've written in my entire life. I felt like writing it though. I'm not emo, I just think this is one of the potential endings to Vampire Knight. Call me depressing, but I think it's a (sad) possibility, though I hope it doesn't happen.


End file.
